thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
FrostClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Emberstar. Ask to join in the comments with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description :In the snow-covered, forested lands of a large island is where FrostClan lies. We are friendly, kind, and generous, but will always defend our Clan with our last breath. Territory :Snow falls for much of the year in our forests where we have our territory. Streams and rivers run throughout our territory, where we can catch fish, our main food source. Camp :Leader's Den: This den is in an overhang created by Snowrock; it can be shared with the leader's mate, if he/she has one. :Medicine Den: A sturdy, cozy bramble-and-branches den keeps away the cold for sick cats. A small tunnel in the back leads to convenient, natural stone shelves, where herbs are kept. Another small tunnel leads to the shelter where sick cats sleep and are treated. :Warriors' Den: This large, woven bramble-and-fern den sits right next to the apprentices' den. :Nursery: Cozy and warm, this den is well protected with an outer layer of thorns and sharp brambles. Others We Roleplay With *None *None *None Members Leader: :Snowstar - light gray tabby she-cat with pure white stripes, white paws, white tip of tail, and blue eyes. She is clever and fierce, but kind to her Clanmates. (Emberstar) Deputy: :Snowleopard - massive, muscular, gray bengal tom with an usually long, thick tail, large paws, long, curving claws, and icy blue eyes. He is loyal and strict, and would die for his Clan without question. (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Cinderpaw Medicine Cat: :Willowsplash - blue-gray she-cat with splashes of pure white on her pelt, one pure white left front paw, and clear sky-blue eyes. She is intelligent and knows just about everything on healing, and is very hardworking. She is also very hard on herself, and will never give up to save a cat. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Goldenrose - beautiful, sleek, short-furred golden tabby she-cat with a bright red nose, a long, bushy tail, and green eyes. She is loyal and clever, and hates fighting, which is why she became a medicine cat. (Wolfspirit) Warriors: :Lilystem - pale brown she-cat with a darker brown underbelly and green eyes. She is sweet and motherly, and is the senior-most warrior. (Emberstar) :Blazeclaw - ginger tom with brown spots, a black hind left paw, hooked claws, and sharp green eyes. He is intelligent and aggressive, and a great strategist. (Mate: Ivywing) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Fawnpaw :Mistypath - beautiful, sleek, glossy silver she-cat with a gray-blue stripe going down her back, a long, bushy tail, a small black nose, and icy-green eyes. She is loyal, stubborn, and can be sweet at times, and fierce in battle. (Wolfspirit) :Eagletalon - handsome, strong gray tom with short, thick fur, unusually long claws, and icy-blue eyes. He is calm and intelligent, and being the deputy's brother, he is often consulted when there is a problem in the Clan. He is also the father of Cinderpaw. (Mate: Echofrost) (Wolfspirit) :Echofrost - beautiful, slender, silvery-gray tabby she-cat with a glossy pelt, a long, sweeping, plumy tail, deep amber eyes, and small paws. She is calm, understanding, and one of the best fighters in the Clan, which is why she is usually consulted for battle plans. She is also the mother of Cinderpaw. (Mate: Eagletalon) (Wolfspirit) :Nettlestalk - muscular, well-built, sleek golden tom with brown dapples and amber eyes. Helpful and friendly, he enjoys being with other cats, and is loyal to his last breath for the Clan. (Ember) :Silverspots - short, slender dark gray she-cat with silver spots, a long, feathery tail, and ice-blue eyes. She's generally quiet around others and won't speak unless spoken to, and is always just towards others. (Ember) Apprentices: :Cinderpaw - small, fluffy, dark gray she-cat with a short, fluffy tail, small paws, thorn-sharp claws, and deep amber eyes. She is loyal and obedient, and can't wait to be a warrior. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Snowleopard :Fawnpaw - reddish-brown she-cat with white spots, a short tail with a white underside and big brown eyes. She is thought of as weak and helpless until you see her fight. She almost always bugs her mentor for battle training at night or in the day. She is horrible at hunting and one of the best fighters in the Clan. (Berry) ::Mentor, Blazeclaw Queens: :Ivywing - petite pure black she-cat with a feathery tail, nimble paws, and blue eyes. She is a great hunter, and is devoted to her family. (Mate: Blazeclaw) (Emberstar) Kits: :Rowankit - black she-cat with ginger streaks and green eyes. She is witty and clever, and dreams of being leader one day. (Daughter of Ivywing and Blazeclaw) (Emberstar) :Birdkit - pale gray she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes. She is quiet, shy, and kind, and hates fighting; the complete opposite of her sister. (Daughter of Ivywing and Blazeclaw) (Emberstar) Elders: :Mousetail - brown tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes, black-tipped ears, a long, thin tail, and dark green eyes. She is energetic and funny, despite her old age, and is a great source of wisdom for the Clan. (Mate: Bramblestripe) (Emberstar) :Bramblestripe - gray tabby tom with dark brown stripes, a pink nose, sharp-pointed ears, and amber eyes. He is silent most of the time, but will always give in to a kit asking for stories, which he has an extensive knowledge of. (Mate: Mousetail) (Emberstar) :::::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Cream - creamy white she-cat with light gray paws and blue eyes. She was a former kittypet, and will give help to FrostClan in times of need. (Emberstar) Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Always make sure to sign your RPG's. ---- "Blazeclaw, look at this!" Rowankit chirped. She crouched down, wriggled her haunches, and pounced on her unsuspecting sister. Birdkit yelped, and twisted around to see Rowankit on her back. "I'll get you for that!" Birdkit batted Rowankit on the nose with a sheathed paw. Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 22:28, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowleopard led his apprentice into camp. He dropped a large squirrel and a mouse on the fresh-kill pile. "Take the rabbit you caught to the elders," he meowed. "Then you can get something for yourself," --❄Wolfspirit❄ [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Merry Christmas!]] 22:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Cinderpaw!" Mousetail greeted the dark gray she-cat. Cinderpaw dropped the rabbit in front of the two elders and meowed, "Snowleopard told me to give this to you." Bramblestripe just nodded, while Mousetail looked at eagerly and licked her lips. "Thank you, Cinderpaw. It looks delicious." Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 01:14, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mistypath watched Blazeclaw and Cinderpaw carefully. Blazeclaw was helping Cinderpaw with a new battle move. She wanted to know how to handle her apprentice once she got one. "How are they doing?" Snowleopard asked, sitting beside her. "Cinderpaw's getting better," she responded, turning toward the large tom. "Would you like to come hunting with me?" asked Snowleopard. "Sure," Mistypath mewed, following the tom into the forest. As soon as the two were out of camp, they raced toward the Lake. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:19, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're doing great," Blazeclaw commented as Cinderpaw successfully did the leap-and-twist. "You'll be able to move on to the more advanced moves very soon." Cinderpaw puffed out her chest with pride at the ginger tom's praise. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:49, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderpaw sat down outside the apprentices den to eat a mouse. Unlike most of her Clanmates, she didn't like fish. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 03:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ----- Goldenrose sorted through the herbs, pushing aside the useless ones. "We need more Catmint!" she called over to Willowspalsh, who was treating Echofrost's sprained paw. --Ivy[[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'Cloudtail']] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'and']] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'Brightheart']] [http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|'forever!] 09:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, you can lie down here for a moment. Then I'll help you walk over to your own nest in the medicine den," Willowsplash told Echofrost. "Okay, we'll have to get more then. Can you go out and find some, please?" Willowsplash asked Goldenrose. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 17:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure," mewed Goldenrose, slipping out of the den. "Make sure you take someone with you!" Willowsplash called after her. --Ivy[[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'''Cloudtail]] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'and']] [[User talk:Wolfspirit97|'Brightheart']] [http://thewarriorcatsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity|'forever!'] 22:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Goldenrose looked around, and glimpsed Lilystem taking a nap near the warriors' den. Bounding over, Goldenrose asked, "Lilystem, will you help come collect herbs with me?" The she-cat opened her eyes and stretched. "Sure," she agreed. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 04:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What does catmint look like again?" Lilystem called after Goldenrose as she disappeared behind a bush. -- 00:48, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ----- There was no reply, and Lilystem shrugged. I'll find it, she thought. After all, I know Goldenrose told me it has a really sweet scent. ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 23:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ----- Category:Roleplay Category:Clans